broken memento
by marinated
Summary: YuumaLuka—Hari itu, Luka menyambut Yuuma dengan tamparan keras di pipi kanan. Continuous from plateau & heim.
**Megurine Luka ©** Crypton Future Media.

 **VY2 ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** cliché. bagian ketiga dari **plateau** dan **heim** , tapi bisa dibaca secara terpisah. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **broken memento**

oleh alleira

* * *

Kebohongan itu pertama kali Luka temukan di dalam lemari. Tertutup debu tipis akibat diabaikan beberapa waktu. Terkubur oleh tumpukan baju-baju. Dalam sekali, hingga tak akan ada orang yang sadar jika mereka tidak menggali lebih dalam. Jelas sengaja diasingkan agar tak pernah ditemukan.

Luka mungkin juga tidak akan pernah menemukannya, kalau saja hari itu ia tak membongkar lemari pakaian untuk mencari satu atau dua gaun terbaiknya.

Benda yang seharusnya dilenyapkan itu cuma album foto tak berharga. Berlembar-lembar foto yang memerangkap kenangan lama. Sebagian besar isinya adalah momen bahagia Luka dalam okasi terbaik berjuluk pernikahan.

Luka yakin itu adalah pernikahannya, karena ia mengenakan gaun putih cantik dengan hiasan kepala, lengkap dengan membawa sebuket bunga.

Mawar putih, Luka mengenali jenisnya hanya dengan sekali melirik. Bunga yang begitu ingin Luka bawa di pernikahannya. Di waktu kosong yang ia isi dengan menerka-nerka masa lalu yang mungkin ia miliki dulu, sebelum insiden bernama kecelakaan yang merenggut seluruh isi kotak memorinya sampai kosong, Luka bahkan pernah bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya memilih sebuket mawar putih di pernikahannya dengan Yuuma.

Dan, ya, dirinya yang dulu juga memilih mawar putih. Gaun yang ia kenakan juga persis seperti dalam bayangan. Putih, bersih, dengan hiasan sederhana. Hanya saja, pengantin prianya bukan Yuuma.

Pengantin prianya bukan Yuuma.

Bukan. Yuuma.

Ini aneh. Karena di dalam gambar tersebut, Luka tampak merona dan seolah-olah menjadi wanita paling bahagia sedunia. Tetapi pria yang Luka tatap di sana adalah seorang yang asing dan bukan Yuuma.

Bahkan ketika Luka membolak-balik halaman demi halaman, depan ke belakang, belakang ke depan, dia tak dapat menemukan satu pun gambar Yuuma. Di sudut-sudut terkecil sekali pun. Nihil.

Tak ada satu pun Yuuma di sana.

Fotonya rusak atau Luka yang termakan tipuan?

* * *

Luka menemukan lagi keping-keping kebohongan lainnya dalam rentang seminggu kemudian. Pecahan fakta yang dihancurkan itu berceceran di sudut-sudut terpencil rumah.

Satu di laci lemari yang kuncinya disembunyikan di bawah vas. Satu tertindih buku besar di ruang kerja. Satu di puncak rak buku. Satu lagi di loteng, dibungkus dalam kotak-kotak kardus bersama barang tak terpakai.

Seluruh pecahan itu Luka susun jadi sebuah mosaik. Satu keping heksagonal dengan kepingan lain. Hasilnya berbanding lurus dengan hidup yang Luka jalani dua bulan terakhir ini.

Potongan koran yang Luka temukan di balik tindihan buku besar di ruang kerja menunjukkan tentang data seorang pilot angkatan udara yang tewas. Pesawatnya meledak di udara kala latihan manuver digelar. Puing-puing pesawat gosong dan berjatuhan dari langit. Mayat si pilot hangus, tak dapat dikenali. Di samping cerita horor memilukan tentang si pilot malang, ada gambar lelaki tampan pengemudi pesawat naas. Nama Kamui Gakupo tercetak di bawahnya.

Potret semasa hidup Gakupo tidak asing di mata Luka karena memang dialah sang pengantin pria dalam foto yang ia temukan tempo hari. Dia juga orang yang potretnya ada bersama Luka di dalam semua pigura—benda-benda yang kini sengaja disembunyikan dalam loteng yang gelap dan bau tengik kecoak.

Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan langsung dari langit.

Luka hancur.

Lebur dihantam gravitasi.

* * *

Kadang, Luka sering bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka memiliki _babygrand_ piano di dalam rumah. Yuuma tidak pernah tertarik menyentuh not-not, dan Luka yakin, meskipun ia ingat bisa memainkan satu-dua lagu di partitur, ia takkan egois meminta dibelikan satu. Terlebih jika suaminya jelas-jelas tak tertarik.

Luka selalu berpikir, mungkin _babygrand_ ini ada untuk dimainkan Luka. Atau suaminya. Atau mereka berdua. Sebab ia berpikir jika bermain musik rasanya akan sepuluh kali lebih menyenangkan bila ada seseorang di sampingnya. Entah hanya sekedar mendengarkan, menggumamkan lirik yang pas dengan nada, atau bahkan ikut bermain bersama. Luka memainkan not putih, sementara pasangannya mengambil alih yang hitam.

Tetapi Yuuma bukan tipe ketiga-tiganya.

Lantas, kenapa benda itu ada di rumahnya? Luka belum menemukan jawabannya. Waktu itu.

* * *

Dinding rumah mereka terlalu sepi.

Luka meraba dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper warna salem. Masih baru, halus, dan belum luntur. Desahan meluncur ketika wanita itu gagal mendapati apa pun kecuali permukaan dinding yang dingin dan hampa. Kosong.

Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki kembali ke tempat yang disebut _rumah,_ Luka selalu membayangkan tentang foto-foto. Beberapa dikurung dalam pigura beragam bentuk dan warna. Sisanya dibuat kolase.

Menyenangkan rasanya membayangkan rumah penuh dengan capturan momen pada dindingnya. Rasa hangat dan kau bisa bernostalgia kapanpun.

Di sini, mereka tak punya satu pun.

Kata Yuuma, ini disebabkan oleh Luka yang selalu menolak untuk difoto. Kata Yuuma, mereka tidak akan punya cukup album untuk menampung seluruh kenangan.

Luka tidak menganggap jawaban suaminya aneh. Waktu itu.

* * *

Yuuma selalu pulang tepat pukul delapan malam.

Luka selalu hapal kedatangan pria itu karena telinganya, entah kenapa, selalu menangkap bunyi pagar yang dibuka. Juga suara langkah yang mendekat ke pintu.

Ketika Yuuma mengatakan _aku pulang_ , Luka akan menyambutnya dengan _selamat datang_ yang hangat. Mata biru berbinar cerah dan senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Bahagia.

Di meja makan telah terhidang makanan. Semangkuk nasi dengan lauk yang Luka usahakan berubah tiap harinya. Di kompor, Luka juga tengah memasak air untuk teh yang selalu Yuuma minum sebelum tidur.

Setelah makan malam, mereka akan berbincang berdua. Biasanya di tempat tidur. Dengan Yuuma yang sudah dibalut pakaian tidur dan wangi sabun pasca mandi. Obrolannya tak menentu, tetapi selalu diawali dengan Luka yang menanyakan, _bagaimana harimu?_ Dan berakhir ketika keduanya terlelap bersamaan.

Lengan Yuuma melingkari tubuh Luka, menjaga wanita itu tetap berada di sisi.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Luka menyambut Yuuma dengan tamparan keras di pipi kanan.

Dan mungkin juga tuntutan perceraian—jika mereka pernah benar-benar menikah.

* * *

 **[ fin ]**

* * *

duh senangnya bisa nulis YuumaLuka lagi ehuehue

mungkin akan kembali nyampah yuumaluka lagi di sini. mohon kesabaran para penghuni menghadapi orang ini. tee-hee!

terima kasih yang udah menyempatkan diri buat membaca /o/

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

alleira


End file.
